Woe is me
by teazer
Summary: What Ron is thinking when Hermione goes on a date with another Weasley. This is a take off from Jewels' Connections, used without her permission, unfortuately. Hopefully she doesn't kill me. Her story can be found on gryffindortower.net.


Disclaimer: If you know who the characters are, then you know they're JK Rowlings.  
  
The story was inspired from JEWELS story "Connections" From the Queens Website (gryffindortower.net). Read it, you'll be thankful.  
  
His eyes stared out of the kitchen window, though his mind was elsewhere, not really seeing the trees or the birds flirting all around. Rather he saw a vision of a bushy haired girl.woman now, slowly walking away, each step taking her that much further away from him.  
  
Why? Why did I take so bloodly long to notice her? Even Harry acted sooner than I did, despite us all making fun of how dense he is, but at least he got Ginny at the end. What about me?  
  
He thought back to the previous night's events. He had sulked around all day in the woods after he had overheard, accidentally, yeah right, Ron snorted, that George and Hermione were planning on heading out for a dinner date.  
  
Why is it that the summer I finally notice her, she finds George? I've always had to shared everything with my family. Harry and Hermione were MINE! But now I can't even have Harry or Hermione to myself. I'll never get something for myself.  
  
Ron was jerked backed into reality as the kitchen door opened. A soft "oh" was heard as Hermione saw Ron sitting in the chair. He stared at her.  
  
When will I ever get something that beautiful for myself? Ron's eyes started to tear up.  
  
Hermione was startled, "Ron, um, I'm sorry if I shocked you, I didn't know you had come back in from Quid." Hermione stopped at the strange look on Ron's face. It was the saddest look she's ever seen, including Harry's at his most depressed. But it was gone so fast she wasn't sure she had seen it.  
  
"Oy, so you're ready for your date, eh?" Ron snapped a bit more harshly than he intended, and he quickly lifted his hand to stop Hermione's inevitable protest. "Sorry, you just gave me a shock. Just saw George running upstairs to shower, he said to tell you he'll be down soon. Here have some tea. " Ron stood up and handed her a fresh cup.  
  
Hermione sat down, a bit taken aback at Ron's apology. Harry had warned her that Ron was a bit hurt that she didn't like him back and expected him to lash out at her with his usual Weasley temper but she's never expected to see him in this mood. In fact, she thought, I don't even know what he's feeling exactly.  
  
"Ron, are you oka." she started to ask.  
  
" Oh, there you are Mio." George said as he walked through the open kitchen door. He stopped talking as he saw that Ron was also in the kitchen, and readying tea. He quickly glanced over at Hermione with a look of worry on his face, he knew Ron had a tendency to be hurt easily, and hoped he hadn't lashed out at Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at both of their faces, and thought strange, they seem to still care about me and my feelings, I wonder.then he laughed.  
  
George and Hermione looked at each other confused, they both hadn't expected that sound to come out of Ron's voice just then.  
  
"Oy, what's gotten into you two? You both looked as though You-Know- Who instead of me is standing here in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh honestly Ron!" Hermione said as the two Weasley brother's cracked up. "Only you would say such a thing!"  
  
Ron held up his hand to stop the other two from saying anything more. "Anyways I was just about to tell Hermione something," Ron began, looking at George, "but since you're here, I'll say the same to both of you."  
  
"Ron what are you talk." Hermione began.  
  
"Quiet, you, let me finish for once, will you? Anyway, Hermione, you and Harry KNOW my family is weird, yet Harry still goes out with my baby sister, only Merlin knows why. Just like George probably doesn't understand why either."  
  
At this Ron looked over at his brother and they both smile and shrugged. Ron continued, "And well, you're the smartest witch in Hogwarts, you KNOW that George's reputation is well earned, and yet you still are willing to go on a DINNER DATE with him?"  
  
At this, George couldn't hold his laughter in and started cracking up, and only stopped after a glare from Hermione. She found herself starting to laugh too, "Oh honestly Ron." Maybe Harry was wrong, maybe Ron is alright with this she thought.  
  
"Anyway," Ron continued, "Just be careful with any food he gives you! And George," Ron continued, focusing just on his brother, his voice suddenly menacing, " If you ever think of mistreating Hermione, I will hunt you down and hurt you worst than any Deatheater alive. She may not be my sister, but hurt her, and the blood we share between us won't be enough to save you."  
  
"Um.." George stuttered. Ron was being uncharacteriscally scary.  
  
Ron laughed, "I can't believe I got you both tongue-tied. Now get going, you two will be late and I need to shower and get ready for my beauty sleep."  
  
"Yep, you sure need it little brother," George teased as he held the door open for Hermione to go through. Ron watched as they couple, I have to get use to calling them that, walked through the door towards the fireplace. A tear started to swell up and slowly made its way down his face. He turned back towards the window, and unbeknownst to the couple in the next room shouting, "Diagon Alley", he cried for a love he'll never have returned. He cried with the conviction of First Love lost. 


End file.
